


Kidnapped

by masterlokisev159



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possessive Steve, Protective Avengers, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but Steve stops it in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16305746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlokisev159/pseuds/masterlokisev159
Summary: "Please...let me go," he begged quietly and felt more ashamed than he had since Ultron. He really was useless, the way he'd begged for Steve earlier, how his body craved every touch, never mind that it was assault. He was going mad.Would the Avengers come for him? Would they save him? Would Steve come?Tony hoped they did. He sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that they'd come and get him out. He hated that he had no control. He'd done so much wrong in his life but did he really deserve...this?Suddenly, the door creaked open again and footsteps entered. Hope flooded his mind. Was it Steve? Had he come for him!?"It's time Tony."





	Kidnapped

**Author's Note:**

> Tony is kidnapped and Steve will stop at nothing to get him back.

When Tony finally came to, he realised two things.

One: he'd missed his meeting with Steve.

And two: he'd been kidnapped.

Slowly, he took note of the sensations of his body. His arms were cuffed and chained to the wall above his head, the metal tight enough for his circulation to cut off if he moved a certain way. Thankfully, they hadn't suspended him up in the air but had instead lowered him enough so that he could lean against the wall. His body ached with the familiar feeling of bruising so he assumed his kidnapper had taken time to beat him before hand. Not to mention his mind felt weirdly foggy and the world blurred each time he blinked.

A dark room with a single light suspended. Stone walls a steal door completed the picture.

Looking down, he stared at his exposed chest, his arc reactor on full display. At least they'd left him his trousers. No socks or shoes though.

Shaking his head slightly, he tried to focus himself a bit more and made to speak but paused.

They'd gagged him with something. Probably to keep him quiet which he absolutely hated because how else was he supposed to get out. No talking meant they didn't want anything from him.

As any good kidnappee would, he tried to pull out of the chains or find something with traction but nothing gave. It wouldn't budge. He was stuck.

His grunts were muffled by what was in his mouth but quickly turned to pained when he accidentally twisted his arm a certain way. He had to be careful.

Resting his head back against the wall, he scanned the room for clues, finding nothing in the dark empty room but a small blinking red light in the corner. A camera.

It occurred to him that he couldn't actually remember how he was kidnapped this time. They must have been very good. The last thing he remembered doing was grabbing a coffee and getting back into the car to head to the compound. Then...nothing.

He kept trying to remember until after who knows how long, the door to his prison cranked open and in walked three huge men in black. Strange yet unsurprising.

There faces were covered except for one who was a dirty blond, middle-aged man with glasses and had an ugly gleam in his eyes when he looked at the genius.

Tony shivered for some reason. Something wasn't right about this man.

"Mr. Stark. It's a pleasure to meet you. I would say it would be fantastic to get to know you but I think that's a bit redundant, don't you." The blond said as he strode towards his captive until they were face to face.

Tony, silenced as he was, tried to convey that he was a threat through his eyes. He stared the man down and didn't even flinch when the man stroked over his arc reactor.

He'd been through this enough times. The arc was so well secured now, they'd have to cut it out of him and if they did, it would destroy the arc and the genius that made it. Tony tended to find that most people didn't actually want him dead after putting in so much effort to kidnap him.

"You're quite the brave one aren't you? It doesn't bother you if I touch it?" The man's voice was soft and his fingertips brushed the edges of the casing to dance along his chest instead. Something about the touch-

The man went lower. **Way** too low. Tony jumped back in horror.

The man started to laugh and thankfully, retracted his hand. "Oh but that scares you doesn't it? I have to say, I'm surprised. I would've thought something like that wouldn't be as much of a concern to you."

Tony didn't know what he would've said but his body shook horribly. This man had just tried to-

"Relax. Shhh calm yourself Stark. I would never hurt you. In fact-" His kidnapper gestured for one of the black men to approach and instinctively Tony started to kick out. "I have a little something that will be perfect for you. Should keep you nice and calm for me."

Something was not right. This wasn't like any of the other times he'd been kidnapped. When he was in Afghanistan they had been very clear on what they'd wanted right from the start. Other kidnappings tended to be similar. He had been here for who knows how long and he still had no clue what they wanted from him.

"Oh no. You mustn't panic. How do you think the Captain will feel when he sees you like this?"

_Captain? What-they couldn't mean-_

"I can see it in your eyes. Your confusion, your fear , it's beautiful. Knowing I made you look like that. How many people can say they brought that look out in Ironman's eyes?" The man brushed the back of his hand against Tony's cheek and ignored the muffled protests from the billionaire. With his other hand, he took a filled syringe from one of his lackeys.

"Here it is. My present for you. This'll keep you nice and pliant. I don't want you trying anything now do I? You're fairly good at escaping I've heard." He added, flicking the end of the needle to remove air bubbles. With a nod, he angled it towards the base of Tony's neck.

"Hold him down." He ordered and suddenly, four hands were forcing Tony still. He jerked and thrashed and tried to get away but against the wall and weakened as he was, there was nothing he could do.

The needle injected a painless fluid that for some reason, scared Tony more. His gut instinct was telling him that this psycho was drugging him to keep him quiet for something big. And that something was what he ought to be afraid of.

A shudder of disgust ripped through him as he recalled the feeling of the man's fingers over him.

"There now." The man smiled, and all of them stepped back. "That should be ready within the next few hours. You with me Stark?"

Tony blinked. What was-

 

Something didn't feel right.

 

"Oh that's it starting to work already. Look."

A hand cupped his cheek and his eyes fell shut. He turned his face towards it and breathed. That felt so good. The warmth of that palm on his cheek, the man's breath on him, it was-

Tony jerked back in terror. _What the fuck had they done to him!?_

"No, that was right Stark. But don't worry, it's already starting, by the time he finds out, you'll be absolutely ready for me. You will be perfect."

The group left the room satisfied while Tony was left to feel his mind fog. As the minutes passed by, he started to feel numb, his body feeling achy with some horrible need he desperately ignored. It hit him then that the man had given him something to make him lose control of his body.

He couldn't resist it even if he tried.

 

* * *

 

" **WHERE IS HE!?** " Captain America boomed as he slammed through the double doors into the conference room. The new group of Avengers were seated around the long conference table with Fury standing at the head.

"Captain, calm down-"

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago. He's never late. He always calls me and he always leaves a message when he's about to start. He didn't do either today!" Steve said with increasing volume and stormed up to the director to jerk his phone at him.

"Look, there's nothing! I know something's wrong!"

Fury sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He shoulders were tense and Steve knew instantly that Fury already knew. He frowned and slowly retracted his hand.

"Nick?"

Fury dropped his hands and gestured to the seat next to him. "Take a seat captain. You need to listen."

Not wanting to waste more time, Steve promptly shut up and sat down next to a grim looking Natasha. She looked exhausted too and when Steve glanced at the room he realised they all looked like something terrible had happened.

Tony. It _had_ to be.

Leaning forward, Steve splayed his hands out on the table and stared at Fury. "Please Nick. Tell me where he is."

Fury nodded but didn't look pleased. "You just missed me telling the team. We just received a video message from an unknown source but we have the location and we know who. A man by the name of Richard Taylor has kidnapped Stark. And-" Fury paused for just a moment and Steve felt all the eyes in the room lock onto him. "-it's directed at Captain Rogers."

The soldier straightened. "If it's for me then let me see it."

"You promise me you won't lose it first. For Stark's sake."

"I promise."

The screen behind Fury came to life and within seconds, a blurred image of Tony appeared on the screen. It was almost enough to make Steve jump back up.

He was shirtless and suspended by chains cuffed to his wrists. His bruised body was limp and he'd been blindfolded although the corners of his mouth were red and tinged with specs of blood so Steve could only assume that he'd been gagged earlier.

He looked weak and vulnerable. His body screamed terror.

_"Now Mr.Stark, what do you say?"_

_"Please..."_ Tony whispered hoarsely with a cough. His voice could barely be heard in the room.

_"Please what, Mr. Stark?"_

_"P-please..."_

_"Don't make me angry. I could just not send this. Leave your corpse for them to find instead."_

The room as a whole flinched and if it wasn't for Sam coming up behind him, he would've broken something that very second. Rhodey also looked seconds away from smashing the table.

 _"Please...S-Steve...save me..."_ He tried to sound deliberate, controlled but they could tell something else was going on. Tony's lips trembled with each word and his head fell back against the wall, every gesture sluggish. It was like he'd been-

"Drugged." Natasha murmured and Wanda and Vision nodded.

_"Or what? What will happen Stark?"_

_"I...I'll belong to someone else."_

_"That's right Stark. You will. In fact, why don't I stake my claim right now?"_

**Crack.**

Pieces of the table flew under Steve's fingertips.

"Captain, remember what I said." Fury muttered but it didn't help. Steve thought Fury didn't sound so composed himself but he relented. 

"When did you get this?" Steve bit out through gritted teeth.

"Five minutes ago." Natasha told him and he nodded, releasing the table. The clock was ticking.

A man in complete black entered the frame and the team memorised everything they could. The man's build, the shape of his hands until-

The man placed a hand on Tony's cheek. And Tony whined.

_"Shhh good boy. See Captain, I've given him something special. If you don't hurry, I may not even have to force him. He'll just give himself to me. Look, he's already halfway there."_

And Tony was. Because Tony was letting this man's hand trace over his torso down to-

Tony jerked his head back and flinched. Defiance flooded his body, like a switch had been flicked.

_"L-let me go."_

_"Ah ah ah! Not yet. Not done with you at all. I need you."_

_" **Why!?** "_ Tony snarled and pulled at his chains and Steve instantly felt proud. His Avenger was so damn strong it was unbelievable.

" _To help me, of course. Now Captain_." The man addressed the camera directly. " _If you want Ironman back, you're going to have to give me something. I'm sure you can guess, it's fairly obvious. One blood sample will suffice."_

Steve's eyes closed. Of course it was about the serum. Those he cared about were always hurt because of that in some way or the other.

 _"Should you fail to deliver it to me within the next three hours to this location, I will have to unfortunately take something else from you."_ The kidnapper stroked Tony's abdomen to demonstrate his threat. _"I don't think he wants that Captain."_

Then the man instantly spun around and slammed Tony's head back. With one hand pulling Tony's hair and another pushing his chest, the man leaned forward and sucked at the engineers' neck. Tony screamed and kicked out.

_"No, **NO**! Let me go!"_

The man ignored him and kept biting down, not relenting until finally he pulled back. Tony was taking deep breathes but his body was shaking.

His head was loose when the man guided Tony's head back to expose the large bruise on his neck to the camera. _"Look at that. Extraordinary."_ The bastard sounded smug. Steve felt something in him shift and livid didn't do it justice.

He faced the camera. _"Three hours Captain. Don't be late."_

The film switched off. The room was flooded with a tense sick feeling.

Rhodey was the first to speak. He deliberately pushed his chair back and stood up. "We can't waste time. Tony needs to be brought out of that situation **now**."

It was Fury who had to stop him from charging. "Rhodes, calm down! We have the coordinates but this is clearly a trap to get Rogers to-"

"He'll rape Tony if we don't go." Natasha added lightly, gaze pinning the screen and everyone froze. It was true but no one had been able to put it into words.

Tony. Brilliant, kind, smart, genius, an Avenger and _friend_ , Steve's closest and second in command. Tony, who Steve had planned to ask out today but had failed to turn up because he'd been kidnapped. There was a genuine possibility that any mistake today would result in something unimaginable happening to him. Everything would have to be carefully done.

Steve cleared his throat and joined Rhodey. "I have to go Nick. Let me get him out. Let us get him out."

They waited for the director knowing full well that he wasn't nearly as heartless as people thought. Steve knew that Nick Fury would be damned if he let something happen to Ironman. His face said it all.

Fury rubbed his head tiredly. It was probably one of the only times Steve had ever seen him look so worried. "Go. But don't you dare fail, you hear me Rogers. We can deal with the serum later if we have to but don't let them touch him."

Steve nodded and left, the team just behind him.

They could plan on the quinjet. Steve's already knew what he was going to do.

 

* * *

 

After they'd finished filming, the man, who'd revealed himself to be called Richard, had left him to his own thoughts. Heat was flooding his body in waves and every rise of his chest made him all the more aware of time passing. He was sweating horribly and he was actually starting to feel really panicked. His neck still throbbed from when he'd been mauled.

What felt like hours passed. The strain on his arms was starting to disappear, in fact he could barely feel his hands. His feet were inches of the ground and he'd long given up trying to get down. He felt faint and even under the blindfold he felt black spots enter his vision.

"Please...let me go," he begged quietly and felt more ashamed than he had since Ultron. He really was useless, the way he'd begged for Steve earlier, how his body craved every touch, never mind that it was assault. He was going mad.

Would the Avengers come for him? Would they save him? Would Steve come?

Tony hoped they did. He sent a silent prayer to whoever was listening that they'd come and get him out. He hated that he had no control. He'd done so much wrong in his life but did he really deserve... _this?_

Suddenly, the door creaked open again and footsteps entered. Hope flooded his mind. Was it Steve? Had he come for him!?

"It's time Tony."

Tony's heart sank and his stomach roiled. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Richard please don't. Please, just let me go. I won't press charges, I won't do anything I-I promise."

Richard laughed and cranked something in the room that made Tony crumple to the floor. The chains had released but his body was thrown off balance and his mind swam as the sensation started to flood back into his arms and legs.

Instantly Richard was there, pulling him up and shoving him against the wall. Behind the blindfold, Tony couldn't see a thing but could imagine how excited this man looked.

 _Sadistic fuck._ Tony thought helplessly.

"He hasn't come for you. It's time for me to deliver on my promise to him."

Tony's cuffed hands were looped around the man's neck. Between the wall and the body pressed against him, he couldn't move.

Then Richard pressed his hips against Tony's and laughed when his breath hitched.

 _He's going to rape me._ A distant part of him mind warned him bleakly and under his moan, he felt tears start to fall down his face.

"Hush Stark. You want this, you're mine and your Captain won't make it. But I'll make sure he sees it and realises that no one can take you away from me. You'll be ruined for anyone else."

Tony shook his head desperately but felt lips on his mouth still him.

"The more you struggle the more painful it'll be. I might not stop. I wouldn't if I were you." The words were breathed into his mouth.

The tears came harder but Tony gave in to the tongue being forced into his mouth silently. He made no noise. He didn't want to be raped.

"You're so good aren't you? So perfect for me. I can't wait to-"

**"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM."**

The lips pulled away reluctantly and before Tony could even breathe, his hands were slipped up and his tormentor was ripped away from him. Someone started crying out in pain but before Tony could speak, he was pulled down to the ground and hugged against cold metal. He shook with terror as he felt a hot breath on his cheeks.

"You're safe Tones, it's okay, you're fine, you're going to be fine." He knew that voice. Rhodey spoke clearly into his ear and held him close much like from the memory of Afghanistan. Relief suddenly filled his mind.

"R-Rhodey?" He coughed and spat.

"That's right. It's me. Steve's in the room too okay? Natasha and Sam are in the other rooms clearing out and Wanda and Vision are in the quinjet outside as backup. You're safe."

Someone screamed in the room but was instantly shut up. Tony flinched and reached for his blindfold but Rhodey stopped him.

"There's blood everywhere Tones. Are you sure you wanna see?" Rhodey's tone was warm and soft but he clearly meant that there was a lot more going on in the room. He could hear Steve's fists swinging.

"I-I want to see." Tony stuttered and pulled the blindfold off. Blood everywhere was an understatement.

Steve's fists and chest were covered in blood, the assailants blood by the looks of it and there were red streaks on the floor from other bodies. Richard was shaking in the corner, teeth missing and body bruised and battered in a way that was probably going to be permanent. It was horrific, like a gruesome dissection of the body.

Tony wasn't sure whether to stop it or ask for more.

Richard screamed again when Steve slammed his shield into the mans' collarbone and didn't stop even after the first crunch was heard. Tony could only watch in awe at the man he'd never thought could be so savage. Steve was brutally killing this man and it wasn't a first if the bodies were an indication.

"Steve..." Tony whispered and Captain America turned to him instantly, rage slowly leaving his eyes at the sight of his friend.

"I'm so sorry Tony. You should never have been hurt." Steve whispered and pulled his shield out, ignoring the cries. His eyes looked red but his body's was tense with anger. Tony wondered just how much anger he'd carried on those broad shoulders since he'd first seen Richard.

Once he was kneeling in front of Tony, he swiped away Tony's tears and spoke into his com. Uncharacteristically, Tony just let him.

"We have him. Everyone get to the meeting point. Shield is setting to blow this place."

"Sounds good Cap." Sam chirped back and Steve nodded to Rhodey.

"Let me help him up. You fire in the front if anything comes to us. Blow 'em to hell."

Rhodey smiled sadistically while Steve pulled Tony towards him. "With pleasure."

While Rhodey stood, Steve took the moment to check Tony over. It was nice to feel hands he actually trusted. Tony hummed at the touch on his chest and tried to stop shaking. He felt horribly ill.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry we weren't here sooner." Steve told him in a hushed voice and pulled apart the cuffs like they were gum. His hands ached but he was so grateful.

"I-I'm fine. God, just-thank you for coming for me. Thank you so much-I-!"

Steve brushed his hair gently out of his eyes and smiled sadly, like his words were nothing more than a whisper. "Of course. You don't need to thank me, I'll always come for you."

"Captain it's time to head."

Steve helped him stand and held him by his waist when he swayed. His body prickled and felt covered in sweat and yet he wasn't able to stop shivering. Everything was heightened, even Steve's touch and he wasn't sure he could take it.

It was all too much.

It took only a few seconds of standing before Tony felt so lightheaded he was sure he would've passed out if Steve hadn't held him up. 

"Easy, hey! You want me to carry you, whoa, Tony okay-just-" It turned out he had started to fall back on Steve, which explained the concerned voices around him. His vision blurred and he felt weirdly detached all of a sudden. 

"He's in shock. I'll carry him, just get the door."

Strong arms swept him up and he didn't protest one bit. It was totally fine as long as they got him out of there, the sooner the better. Steve and Rhodey would keep him safe.

There was no one else he trusted more.

 

* * *

 

"-ony. Tony."

The gently shaking on his shoulders rocked him out of his hazy drowsy state and he opened his eyes slowly. It was Steve, Rhodey and Sam's faces that met him when he looked up. And they were each looking concerned.

"Hey, you with us now? Had us worried for a bit." Sam said cheerfully but the tension in his muscles spoke otherwise. And that really said it all.

"Where am I?" He whispered and tested each of his extremities in turn. The feeling was starting to come back to his fingertips and under the bright orange shock blanket wrapped around him, he felt nice and warm. The pillow and bed he was lying on felt soft too and he found he didn't mind the weirdly kind treatment on him. He had been through a lot.

Rhodey sighed, looking weary and Tony almost wanted to tell him to go rest. "We're on the quinjet back to the compound. When we touch down, we'll take you to medical to have you tested and after that, we're all gonna relax and watch a film okay." The colonel had a strange ability of being able to make a simple suggestion sound like an order. At least that would explain why he felt more alert and why Steve was nodding so eagerly.

"Yes. Relaxing. We can have some Netflix and chill." Steve said calmly and gave Tony the most relieved look.

Tony blinked. It took a moment to process what he heard but when he did, he suddenly burst out laughing, pain momentarily gone.

"Tony?" A frown appeared on Steve's face which added to the laughter.

After a moment of stares, Tony slowly pushed himself up and didn't even try to get rid of his grin. "Sorry I just-Netflix and chill? Really?"

Steve's frown deepened but beside him, Sam started to smile too. "What's wrong with that?"

"Hey, I won't let you try anything on him today! He needs to recover!" Rhodey hissed and Steve jerked back.

"What did I say? Was it wrong?"

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and fished out a hand from under his shock blanket to grab Steve's one closest to him.

"I'm flattered Steve really. But I think with what happened today I'm not really sure I'm up for anything...physical." Tony tried to laugh it off but suddenly found his throat close up. The happiness in his mind died.

He'd just remembered what had happened.

A moment later, Natasha joined the group around him. "What happened? A minute ago he was laughing and now you've made him upset?" She said and laid a firm hand on his shoulder. The touch grounded him and he looked up at her.

"No, it wasn't them. It's me. I'm just a bit..." He frowned and blinked rapidly, feeling his lips start to quiver. Slowly, tears started to roll down his cheeks and his breath began to hitch.

_What the fuck?_

Steve's eyes widened and he instantly sat down and pulled Tony to his chest. "It's okay, let it out, just let it out." Tony found that he liked the soft circles being rubbed over his back. At least when he paid attention between sobs.

"What's _wrong_ with me!?" He gasped and suddenly started crying full on, body heaving with emotions and he wondered distantly if he'd ever cried like that before. His mind was spiraling everywhere.

"There's nothing wrong with you." Captain America said firmly. "You've been through something traumatic, it's to be expected. This is absolutely fine, given what you've been through." His grip tightened around Tony with each word and strangely, it helped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry-" His crying started to die down and he felt exhausted. He shouldn't have been surprised when he felt Rhodey's breath start to hitch too. They'd always been close so it was no surprise.

Weirdly enough, Steve was being the calmest. Not even Natasha could hide the distraught look on her face.

"Don't be sorry. Like I said, there's nothing wrong with it."

"It's my fault but I never wanted-"

Steve's body froze before he could say more. Even the others jerked back up.

"What did you say Tony?"

But Tony shook his head and buried into Steve chest, locking his arms around the warm soldier. He didn't want to face the reality of his breakdown.

"Tony." Their leader warned and Tony shuddered.

"It's my fault..." he breathed and tucked close to Steve's beating heart. Was it speeding up?

"Your fault!? Listen to me-no, **look** at me Tony!" He pulled the genius back and Tony let him. He wondered what kind of mess he looked like, for Steve to look so stricken in that moment. "None of this is your fault, you hear me? None of it. He never should have even touched you, let alone threatened you like that. It's never justified, _ever_. And especially not with you. Understand?"

Tony bit his lip and tried to resist the urge to go back to crying again after hearing the words.

So he'd been right. He didn't deserve it then? No one had the right to do what that man had started to do with him-

"I want to hear you Stark." Steve ordered but his voice was gentle. It was a kind request.

"Understood." He whispered and started to smile under his tears knowingly. Steve was right. It wasn't his fault, it wasn't. No matter what he'd done or what people thought, that was never justified. Sometimes it was just reassuring to hear it from someone else, especially one of his closest friends and the man he looked up to more than anything.

"Sleep. We're about an hour away." Sam nodded and before long, Tony was flat again and already drifting, Steve's hand sifting through his hair gently.

"We're here Tony. And we're not going anywhere."

 

* * *

 

"Report on the physicals' come back." Fury said, approaching the concerned group of heroes outside the examination room.

A full day had passed since the kidnapping. As soon as they'd arrived back, they'd all agreed (Fury included) to let Tony just sleep for a few more hours, considering what he'd just been through. There had been a bit of a disagreement on whether Tony needed the physical exam but in the end, Natasha had been the one to insist, stating that anything could've happened to Tony while he was out. That morning, the preliminary blood tests had shown that the date-rape drug Tony had been given was almost out of his system, while Tony was in the examination room, so Steve prayed that Tony was actually okay. But this was going to confirm or deny it.

Steve inhaled and mentally prepared for the worst. "And?"

"It's clear. The bastard didn't get any further than the mark on his neck."

Steve shouldn't have felt such a dramatic change but he did. His heart soared at the realisation. He'd been fast enough. He'd stopped that from happening. He'd kept Tony safe as best he could.

"And he wants to see you Steve. Saying something about how you owe him a coffee for the meeting."

Huffing out a laugh, Steve stood and nodded to the rest of the team. Rhodey left to inform Pepper and Happy while the others remained sat. They weren't going anywhere, not even Wanda who wasn't the most fond of Tony.

"I'll let him know you guys are here." Steve smiled and left them to enter the room.

The plain, yet comfortable hospital room was calming in a non-overloading kind of way but Steve didn't pay too much attention. His eyes were fixed on the genius billionaire perched upright on the edge of the bed with simple shield issue clothes. A bandage covered the mark on his neck while another was held on the inner side of his elbow. The blood tests.

"Steve." Tony said with a smile and looked positively pleased for someone who'd had such a horrible experience.

"You're looking better." And happier, Steve mind supplied. Tony looked almost back to his usual snarky sharp self.

"Thanks. I feel it too. Did they tell you?"

"That you're cleared? Yeah. We're all relieved believe me." Steve said with a nod and stood beside Tony, folding his arms carefully.

"You know it's thanks to you right? That I'm okay? Fury told me you took charge." Tony's smile grew but his eyes had gone soft. Like he wanted Steve to know how happy he was. It was ridiculously open of Tony actually but Steve wasn't focusing on that. His own eyes had gone distant.

"I wouldn't say that. If anything it's my fault you even got kidnapped in the first place. It's my serum after all." The image of Tony crying out when that asshole grabbed him and assaulted him, filled his mind.

"Steve...if it's not my fault then it's not your fault either." Tony said softly and laid a hand on Steve's arm. He looked up at him with the respect of a man watching a hero. It was too much.

Not thinking too hard, Steve swept Tony's hand off and instead placed both his own on Tony's shoulders. He leaned over the startled genius and paused for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to Tony's forehead. Blushes colored both their cheeks but Steve didn't pull back too far.

"You're right. We shouldn't blame ourselves for others being cruel. I'm just glad your safe."

"Me too Cap."

With a wistful smile, Steve let go and sat beside him instead, brushing their knees together over the edge of the bed. It was almost perfect. Not that it would be for a while now. He had to put his plan on hold until he was absolutely sure Tony would be okay. For gods sake the man had just been assaulted!

"Hey, why do you look like you just ate a lemon or something?" Tony said with a frown and Steve tried honestly not to pout too much.

"I wanted to ask you out at the meeting. But now this happened and everything's ruined. I wanted to try to-"

"Wait what?" Tony sounded stunned and only then did Steve realise that he'd just outed himself to the man he was interested in.

He waved his hands and shifted on the bed. "No, no, no that's not what I-"

"You were going to ask me out!?"

"I-no-damnit yes I was. But shit happened and now I have to wait again. I am not making anything more difficult for you, I promise."

Tony stared at him with wide eyes. "You don't have to wait." He said distantly and Steve scoffed, feeling deflated and unbelievably selfish.

"You think it's a good idea to ask a man who's just been kidnapped if he wants to go out for dinner? Bad idea Tony, believe me, I know that much."

But Tony's hands covered his and his eyes were bright with joy. "Ask me."

Steve froze but held eye contact. "What?"

"You heard me." Tony was staring at him with a familiar spark of challenge in his eyes.

"I-" Steve swallowed and tried to calm his heart. Should he, should he not-?

Tony was giving him the most hopeful look he'd ever seen. And on a day like this would it really be so terrible to give Tony something to be happy about?

"Tony, would you like to go for dinner with me? As a date? Not straight away obviously but-" He asked, half knowing just from that look, what his answer would be. He was already starting to smile.

"Yes. _Yes_ Steve." Tony beamed and launched himself at Steve, wrapping his arms around him like an octopus. Steve found it immensely cute.

"As long as you promise to take it easy for a while though. And let me know if you feel uncomfortable about anything, anything at all. And speak to the shield therapist for a while about yesterday."

Tony rolled his eyes but let Steve go, looking fond. "Yes, yes and Fury already talked to me about that this morning. My first session is next week." Then Tony tilted his head. "I'd appreciate a friend though."

Steve's smile melted into a serious one. That kind of request did not come from Tony lightly. "I'd talk to you, listen and come with you. Anything. I've got you Tony."

Tony squeezed his hand knowingly and smiled wearily. The event would still be a shock to his system no doubt, but Tony was doing very well all things considered. "I know. Thanks. Now where're the others?" He diverted but protested when Steve stood up.

"They're just outside. Do you mind if I bring them in?"

With a wave of his hand, the genius agreed. It was only when Steve reached the door that he stopped and turned back round, realising something.

"You belong to me Tony. That dick knew it too."

Tony gazed at him fondly but something knowing filled his eyes. They were reflecting his own. 

"I know. Fury might have mentioned you broke Shield property. And that asshole wouldn't have taken me if that wasn't true. God, aren't you possessive?"

Steve shook his head with a grin. "I protect what's mine Tony. And believe me when I say I don't share."

"I'd be silly not too. And for the record, I'd do the same for you too. Let's have each others' back Steve."

Before Steve could even think of leaving the room, he took a few steps back and gave Tony a hug. With a statement like that he wasn't keen to let Tony go and his partner seemed to agree because Steve felt arms wrap around his own waist. 

He smiled.

They'd be alright, he just knew it.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this isn't my usual style of writing, so I'm not sure what you'll think-please please PLEASE let me know if you liked this kind of story, would love to hear if peeps want more :DDD
> 
> Also please do check out my other stories which should be updated soon!!! I promise I am working on them as we speak ;DDD
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr!  
> https://masterlokisev159.tumblr.com/


End file.
